


Legends

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will want toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

Legends

The Doctor knew the proper way to express it was to say that Rassilon was a great scientist, engineer, and inventor. He’d collaborated on the Eye of Harmony, but all of its control devices were attributed solely to him. The Sash and Key, the harp, and ring and all the games and traps associated with his “tomb” were his creations.

The deviousness of such devices and the way they were disguised led to one simple conclusion: the genius that had conquered time was looking for something to amuse himself; something the last of his race could appreciate.

Rassilon liked toys.


End file.
